The present invention relates to the spray dispensing of fluids such as paint from pressurized containers, typically known as spray cans.
Spray cans are well known for the dispensing of paint. Such cans, although provided in various sizes, typically have a small button at the top that incorporates a spray nozzle, and a valve that is opened by depressing the button. Pressurized containers of the same type are also used for dispensing of other fluids such as lubricants, cleaners, solvents, and the like, as well as gaseous fluids. For example, one method for testing smoke detectors is to spray a test suitable gas at or into an installed detector, noting whether an alarm signal is activated.
It is also known to use handles of various lengths, and telescopic handles, in connection with roller painting. However, such handles would not work with spray cans in that they do not provide for depressing the button when the can is beyond the reach of a user thereof.
Accordingly, painters applying spray paint in elevated locations, and workers testing smoke detectors at ceiling level, are obliged to climb ladders or scaffolding to reach their targets.
Thus there is a need for a device that facilitates controlled operation of spray cans from locations beyond the reach of those using the spray cans, and that facilitates skillful operation by allowing precise control of the nozzle button.
The present invention meets this need by providing a spray can holder for mounting on an extension handle, and a having a particularly effective actuator mechanism for the spray nozzle. In one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for holding and operating a spray can includes a body having a rear portion and a forwardly spaced longitudinal body axis; a receptacle rigidly connected proximate the upper extremity of the body for fixedly engaging a top wall of the spray can with a centrally located nozzle button concentric with the body axis and a spray axis of the nozzle button extending generally forwardly. A control mechanism of the apparatus includes an actuator member supported relative to the body and movably guided in a direction parallel to the body axis for contacting and actuating the nozzle button in alignment with the button axis, and means for connecting a remote control element to the actuator member for remotely effecting downward movement of the actuator member without imparting side force top the nozzle button. The apparatus also includes a rearwardly and downwardly projecting handle for manipulating the body and the spray can during operation of the remote control element.
Preferably the apparatus includes a movably supported elevator platform for engaging a lower portion of the reservoir and clamping the reservoir between the platform and the receptacle. The platform can be supported on a clamp screw that is located on the body axis and threadingly engaging the body proximate the lower extremity thereof.
Preferably the control mechanism also includes a flexible lanyard having a coupling for coupling to the remote control element, a pair of flexible branches of the lanyard extending upwardly from the coupling and being attached to a pair of guide rods that rigidly project from the actuator in parallel spaced relation on opposite sides of the body axis, whereby downward movement of the coupling produces corresponding downward movement of the guide rods and the actuator member by symmetrically applied forces.
Preferably the control mechanism further includes a first pair of guide elements supported relative to the body for guiding respective ones of the lanyard flexible members in line with and spaced below the guide rods for preventing side force from being applied to the guide rods by the lanyard. The control mechanism can also include a pair of sheaves rotatably mounted below the first guides and aligned therewith for smoothly supporting a medial portion of the lanyard in angularly offset relation to the guide rods. A second pair of stationary guide elements can guide respective lower portions of the lanyard flexible members in rearwardly offset relation to the body axis. The control mechanism can further include biasing means for upwardly urging the actuator member, and stop means for limiting upward movement of the actuator member. The biasing means can include compression springs mounted on the guide rods, the limiting means including each of the guide rods having a discontinuity thereon for limiting axial movement thereof relative to the body.
The handle can include a handle bracket projecting from the body, a handle member pivotally connected to the handle bracket and extending on handle axis in a plane intersecting the body axis, and a clamp for fixedly securing the handle member in a desired orientation relative to the body axis. Preferably the handle member is threaded for connecting an extension handle on the handle axis.
Preferably the apparatus further includes an elongate flexible member for use as the remote control element and having a connector element at one extremity thereof for connecting to the lanyard coupling. The apparatus can further include a cleat supported on the body and having divergent projections for supporting the flexible member in a storage condition thereof.